Bloody Veela
by Darkmoony
Summary: He was a what? He couldn't believe it. Rarry. Rated M for mention of sex


Bloody Veela's Chapter one: I'm a what!?

_This had better be important, I'm starving. _Sulked one Ronald Bilius Weasley as he stomped towards the headmaster's office. He had gone to Madame Pomfrey a few days ago, after some strange ailments made themselves known after his 17th birthday. They ranged from tingling in his shoulder blades and nails, to strange feelings. Feelings about his best friend Harry Potter, in fact. He felt…protective. Not that feeling protective of Harry wasn't unusual; the boy was small and gave off an aura of innocence along with the fact that for a while all of the most evil beings to exist were after him. No, he was feeling more protective of the boy, not wanting to shield him from something that was truly evil, just other boys.

Yes,_ boys_. For the raven haired savior had announced he had a preference for boys and not girls as was believed. Anyway, he had begun for some strange reason, to see them as rivals for Harry's affections. _Harry was his goddamnit!_ The first time he had thought that, he had avoided Harry for weeks until he had figured it out. What he had found out had left him speechless. He, _Ronald Bilius Weasley_, had some, not so platonic feelings for his best friend. He had gradually accepted it. Of course, having a more confident voice in his head that purred that there was nothing wrong with having those feelings, after all Harry was _His._

He shook his head because those kinds of thoughts were distracting, Literally. He had almost bumped into the Gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. It glared at him as it requested the password. He grinned at it sheepishly for a moment then mumbled the password. It jumped aside and he stepped onto the moving staircase that would take him to the office.

To his surprise, not only was Professor Dumbledore there, but Madame Pomfrey was there as well with a few books and papers. He sat down in the seat Dumbledore indicated while nodding his head in greeting to the headmaster and nurse. "So…"He began, "what did you want to see me for?" Dumbledore grinned toothily before beginning. "So as you are aware Mr. Weasley, your 17th birthday has passed. For some, this means that if they have creature blood in them they come into what is referred to as an Inheritance. I'm sure you are wondering why I am telling you this. It is because _you_, Mr. Weasley, have come into your Inheritance as a Veela." Ron sat there stunned. He was a bloody _Veela_!? It did explain a lot of things he mused. From what little he did know of Veela's, he knew that each had a chosen mate and if they were rejected by their Chosen, they would die. That was all he knew. He looked up at Dumbledore. He smiled, and then Madame Pomfrey took over. "Now Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you are wondering what this entails. I have spoken with those familiar with this inheritance and compiled some recommended reading material. I suggest you read _all of them_, Mr. Weasley. This is very serious. "The nurse commanded. Ron nodded his head. He really did not want to get on the nurse's bad side.

Dumbledore steeped his fingers and peered at Ron through his half-moon glasses. "Another question that comes to mind I'm sure is where the Veela blood comes from. To answer your question, it comes from your grandmother's family, the Black's." He intoned softly. Ron just nodded, still in shock from Dumbledore's earlier announcement. "Are we done?" He mumbled. Dumbledore glanced at the boy and nodded, sensing that he was in much shock and nothing more would get through to him. Ron stood up and grabbed the books, turning to head out of the office. Madame Pomfrey started to protest, but the Headmaster silenced her with a look. "Come and see me if you have any questions." Ron gave a gesture of acknowledgement, not knowing who said it before closing the door and stepping onto the staircase.

He wandered off towards Gryffindor tower in a daze, running all that he had been told through his mind. He was shocked when he found himself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He gave the password and stumbled into the Common Room, collapsing on the nearest settee. He sighed a looked at the three books he held in his hands. The first one read: _So you're a Veela, now what? A beginner's guide to Veelahood_. The next one read: _Mates: How to find your Chosen, What to do when your Chosen is found and how to properly court your Chosen._ The last was a simple book with the title plainly spelled out: _Myths dispelled: Separating truth from fiction concerning Veela's_. Ron snorted and shook his head. He still couldn't believe that all this was happening to him. He didn't see it as a bad thing per say, just…_overwhelming_ at the moment. The sound of a clearing throat came from behind him and he jumped up, startled, spinning with wand in hand towards the person who made the sound. Harry stood there, eyes wide and hands held up. "Sorry! Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry!" Ron sputtered, throwing his wand down on the settee and grabbing Harry's wrist and bringing him around the settee and plopping him down then sitting next to him. Harry just chuckled and patted his shoulder. "It's alright Ron. I know it's just leftover from the War, no need to apologize." Ron just grinned in relief. "Hey what are those?" _Shit._ Harry had spotted the books. He bent down to pick one of the books up. He read the cover and turned to Ron with an eyebrow raised. "Veela's huh?" Ron laughed weakly and turned his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I just wanted to find out ya know? I got interested a while ago." Ron mumbled, nervous. Harry reached around and gently gripped Ron's chin and turned his head to face Harry. "Ron" Harry ordered. Ron sighed heavily and told Harry what had gone on in the headmaster's office. When he finished, Harry sat back and frowned slight, a hand rubbing his chin. Ron watched him, mesmerized. "Well that explains a lot." Harry muttered, glancing at him. Ron's eyes widened as he slowly turned tomato red. Harry smirked. "You really think I wouldn't notice how you've been acting lately?" He sniggered. As Harry slowly reached towards Ron, something came over him. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him the rest of the way and into his lap. Harry stared at him, eyes wide. Ron leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth when it went slack. He easily dominated the kiss, kissing Harry as though he wanted to devour him whole. He leaned back, smirking at the sight of Harry's reddened, swollen and saliva slicked lips. He pulled down the collar of Harry's t-shirt and bit down on his collarbone, soothing the bite with his tongue when Harry gasped. He pulled back and smirked at Harry. "_Mine. Only mine_." He breathed. Once whatever had influenced faded, he paled and deposited Harry on the settee, fleeing for the safety of the sixth year boys dorms. Harry just sat there stunned. _What the hell had just happened?_

After the incident in the common room, both boys had avoided each other for a week. Ron tried to figure things out with the things he had, namely the books Madame Pomfrey had bestowed on him. The one on mates he had found to be the most useful. According to the book, the other day he had staked his claim on Harry and therefore started the Courting process. Apparently the entire courting process was a persuasive process for a Veela to persuade their Chosen that they were the best person for their Chosen to spend the rest of his or her life with. After the claiming mark was in place, a gift was to be sent to him or her. The gift was traditionally flowers with each flower symbolizing what they meant to the Veela. Ron grinned and went to find a book about flowers and their meanings so that he could send flowers to Harry. Perhaps his mum had one or Ginny…

Harry on the other hand was a little bit…flustered to say the least. How does one react when one's best friend snogged the stuffing out of you and claimed you for his own? He sighed, and then chuckled when Hedwig demanded that he pay attention to her. He reached over and gently scratched her under her chin. She made a sound that was the closet to a purr that a bird could produce. Someone sat down beside him and returned the smile that Luna sent him. "Are the Nargles bothering you Harry? You seem distracted." Harry laughed. "No Luna there aren't any Nargles bothering me. Ron kissed me and claimed me as his and I'm not sure how to react." He explained. Luna frowned slightly as she considered this. "I think that you should go along with it for now, see how this relationship develops. Who knows what will happen. Besides, it is not a bad idea to be in a relationship with Ron?" Luna stood up then, leaving him with those thoughts and much more to think about.

Ron bounced in his seat the next morning. He could hardly wait to see Harry's reaction to the flowers he had put together in the bouquet he had sent him. He was so nervous and excited he couldn't eat a single bite! Hermione had frowned in reaction to his strange behavior but he shrugged it off. Not like it was any of her business anyway, she was dating Neville after all. He stilled as he saw the owl he had chosen to deliver the gift fast approaching the Gryffindor table.

Harry's curiosity was on overdrive when the owl carrying the box landed in front of him and lifted its leg to be eased of its burden. He untied the box and gave it a piece of his bacon before it soared away. He then opened the box. Immediately he could see that the box was charmed to be bigger and deeper on the inside. In the box a bouquet of flowers lay resting innocently. Attracted to it was a card. He picked up the bunch of flowers and read the card. He blushed as he read all the things he meant to Ron. He didn't know the red head could be so romantic either. The bouquet was beautiful! There were Pansies and pink Roses and Sunflowers and red Tulips and Irises. Harry turned to Ron and mouthed 'Thank you' Ron just smirked and winked, making Harry blush tomato red.

On the outside Ron may have appeared calm, but on the inside, he was dancing with joy. Harry liked his gift! No, scratch that, he _loved _it. The Veela inside him was strutting like a Peacock he was sure of it. Now to move on to the next gift. The next gift was supposed to be something useful but also something to keep Ron constantly in Harry's thoughts. But what to get…

Harry conjured up a vase for the flowers and filled it with water from a pitcher on the table then had Dobby bring the box and the vase full of flowers back to the dorms and place it on his bedside table. He wanted to carry them around with him and admire their beauty all day, but he didn't want them to get ruined. Merlin forbid an overzealous fan that had in their head that was going to marry _them_ destroy the flowers. "Harry?" He heard softly. "Who were those from?" Hermione demanded of him. "I'd rather not say." He told her sheepishly. "Why? I'm your friend Harry; you shouldn't keep things like that from me. Besides, what if it's from a Death Eater who wants revenge from you killing Voldemort? You should have double checked it just to make sure!" She was going to go on, but Neville put a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing his girlfriend. "Now now Hermione I'm sure Harry has a perfectly good reason for not telling us and if he wants to tell us, he will when he's ready." He scolded her. "But-"She started. "No." Commanded Neville firmly. Harry smiled at Neville in thanks. Neville had gained quite a lot of courage during and after the War. He had also grown more handsome prompting many romantic offers from girls and boys. But it seemed that he never stopped having a crush on Hermione and that crush had turned to love. Hermione had been dating Ron for a while but it hadn't been pretty. They were constantly fighting over silly things and often spells or Harry were used as weapons. Harry had lost count of the number of fights he had to break up between them. Finally he had gotten the two of them to admit that they were better off staying as friends. It had taken a while for them to see it, but when they did, they broke up quickly. Hogwarts as a whole sighed in relief. Then one day Neville had asked Hermione on a date to Hogsmeade and from there it progressed quickly. They soon announced to their friends that they were dating and quite happy to be together too. Ron had stated that he was happy as long as Hermione was and threated Neville with death if he did not treat her right. Neville had quickly agreed, as Ron made a menacing figure when he was serious. Harry had given his blessing in a more nonviolent way.

Ron meanwhile was _steaming_, as his mum would say. How dare she! How dare she even suggest that he would hurt _his _Harry! He would _never _hurt him! He would die before he did! His Veela demanded that retribution, swift and hard be brought _immediately_. Ron had read in his books that if anyone challenged a Veela's seriousness of his or her claim to their Chosen during the Courting ritual, retribution would be sought upon the person who did so. Of course it was perfectly legal. Ron suspected that had to do with the fact that they could not physically stop the Veela when retribution was being wrought. Ron sighed. Great, now he had two things to consider now: A gift for his sweet Harry and retribution. The bell rang, signaling their first period, Potions. Slughorn was teaching from now on thankfully. Ron was glad he didn't have to deal with the slimy human being who called himself a Potions Master.

Harry wasn't too happy to be going to Potions either. He absolutely hated how much Slughorn fawned over him. It creped him out to be honest. Hermione was the only one who really seemed to enjoy it. Then again, anything that had to do with learning was good in Hermione's mind. He slid into his seat and glanced at the board. His jaw dropped. Was Slughorn _insane_!? They were brewing love potions today! _Yes, brew love potions in a room with a bunch of horny and lovesick teenager. Bloody brilliant!_ Harry snarled silently. He would have to be on his guard today, lest one of his fans tried to slip their potion in his food or drink. He sighed heavily, burrowing his head into his arms, while Hermione patted his back awkwardly.

Ron glared at the board resentfully. Damn Slughorn, damn Harry's so called 'fans' and damn Dumbledore for hiring Slughorn. He would have to be on his guard today. He swore no attempt to dose Harry with any potions would go past him. His Veela growled with agreement, angry at the threat at their claim on Harry. He shifted closer to Harry, their shoulders brushing and glared at Harry's crazy fans. Harry. Was. _His_. Only his. Harry lifted his head to look at Ron when he felt the brush of his shoulders against his. Ron leaned over even further. "Mine." He breathed in his ear, causing Harry to blush a deep red, burrowing back into his arms. Ron just smirked.

Potions class passed without incident, except if you counted Neville and Seamus blowing up their cauldron and Lavender Brown 'accidently' landing in Harry's lap, almost causing him to spill his potion. Ron just snarled and yanked her out of his lap and set her roughly back in the aisle, Hermione looking on, confused. What was going on between Ron and Harry? And why was Ron acting so possessive of Harry? She wanted, no needed to find out more. She decided to go to the library after lunch. Perhaps she could find a book that could explain what was going on.

At lunch, Ron sat so close to Harry, he was almost in his lap. His Veela was on high alert from what had happened in Potions. Thankfully nothing had happened in Transfiguration. Harry mostly ate his lunch, whenever his eyes met Ron's he would blush brightly causing Ron to smile, well smile as best he could while stuffing his face. Hermione just looked at them in confusion, her head swiveling from Ron to Harry before dashing off to the library.

After lunch, it was time for Defense Against The Dark Arts. Thankfully Remus had returned to teaching now that the curse was lifted. Harry practically skipped to the classroom with his friends chuckling at his antics. When they got there, Harry started chatting with Remus, Ron watching on in amusement and Hermione memorizing the textbook for the 50th time.

Remus smiled at Harry as he listened to him prattle on about things. He still couldn't believe that this was the same little boy he read to all those years ago. _Lily, James you would proud of your little Pronglet._ He thought wistfully. He knew Sirius was proud; the man never stopped bragging about his godson's triumphs. Pettigrew had been among the Death Eaters caught after Voldemort's defeat. The moment he had been cleared, Sirius had made good on his offer of a home to Harry. Remus had never seen Harry look any happier than the day Sirius was cleared. Of course Remus was proud of him too, Harry and Sirius had insisted that he move in with them. They stated the he belonged in their house with them and no place other. Remus had no idea how to ever repay them. When he had a moment of time to himself that day, he cried from all the kindness and love shown to him that day. That was his family he mused, two of the kindest people to grace this earth. He noticed Ron was watching Harry with a soft smile on his face. _It seems that I will have to have a talk with Ron._ He mused with a small smile. He'd rather he do it than Sirius, he just knew the man would scare the boy with threats of death for sure.

When the bell rang, Remus had them continue to work on nonverbal defense spells. Harry was paired with Neville and Ron with Hermione. Ron's Veela shifted excitedly. Now was their chance to wrought retribution. Ron grinned. It was time.

**A/N: **So I've had this fic floating around in my head for a while and finally got some time to write it out. There will be no sex in this; I'll post the fic with the sex scenes on AO3. So please R and R! Flames will be used to make s'mores.

**Meanings of the flowers Ron used: **

_Iris inspiration_

_Pansy loving thoughts_

_Pink Rose friendship_

_Red Tulip declaration of love_

_Sunflower adoration_


End file.
